Hidden Buildings
Hidden Buildings are structures Lords can build upon finding Hidden Requirements. Known Hidden Buildings Ouyang Shuo's Buildings: Yellow Emperor Temple Type: Hidden Building Function: 50% increase in resident satisfaction, 20% increase in reputation of territory. Specialty: Ancestor Blessing (55% increase in body quality of residents). Cultural Prosperity (30% increase in resident culture). Evaluation: the Yellow Emperor Temple has the name of "First Temple in The World" and is where the south Chinese people worshipped the ancestor of the Chinese race. Hidden Requirement: Bring the Yellow Emperor's Wolf Tooth Necklace to an Ancestral Hall to change to Yellow Emperor's Temple. Mazu Temple: Mazu Temple (Sealed) Type: Hidden Class Building Function: Spread Mazu’s faith, enhance the residents satisfaction +20%, enhances the territory’s reputation by 5%. Features: Sea God’s blessing (Ability of your fleet to withstand storms at sea +40%) Evaluation: There is a seal in the Mazu Temple, with a trace of weak Mazu gods. Dedicated incense and prayers will help break the seal. Hidden Requirement: Bring the special item: Mazu Idol (broken) to a Village Temple to change to the Mazu Temple. Mazu Temple (Unsealed) Type: Hidden class building Function: Spread the faith of Mazu and raise happiness of residents by 30%, raises reputation of territory by 10% Specialty: Sea God blessing (Navy ships have increased 40% Defence against storms), wind and waves (raise ships' sailing capability by 30%) Evaluation: Mazu, with the southeast sea as core, spreads the Sea God faith. Recruitment Hall Type: Hidden Class Building Function: Randomly recruit a special talent every month, randomly recruit a historical talent every year. Features: Special talent attraction rate increased by 20%; Reputation of the territory is increased by 5%. Evaluation: This is a specially designed hiring location. Recruiting a special talent costs 10 gold coins. Recruiting a historical talent costs 100 gold coins. Recruitment chances cannot be accumulated, and can expire. Hidden Requirement: In the Siege of Beasts Event, for Worldwide 1st Place, receive a random Secret Building, in which The Recruitment Hall is one of. Silver Prayer House Type: Hidden Class Building Function: One can pray every half a year. There are two prayer modes, one is the self-decided prayer, while the other is a random prayer, which has a 100% chance of coming true). Speciality: 20% increase in attraction of merchants increased, 5% increase in territory reputation Evaluation: A building focused on prayers. Every half a year, the Lord can spend a certain amount to pray. The gold spent will be relative to the difficulty of the prayer. For every activation of the function, the minimum gold cost is 10 000, while the highest is 100 000 gold. If the Lord's wish cost exceeds 100 000 gold, the prayer will fail and the system will automatically deduct 10 000. Hidden Requirement: N/A, Ouyang Shou was awarded it when he gained the title Land of the Business School of Thought', ''but the title he already owned '''The Land of Philosophers' ''and was awarded this Hidden Building instead. Ouyang Bing's Buildings: '''Spirit Beast Hall Type: Hidden Building Function: Helps to evolve and improve spirit beasts Specialty: Increase attraction rate of special talents by 10%, territory fame increased by 10%. Evaluation: A hall specially designed for spirit beasts. At most three spirit beasts can train inside at once. Their training time cannot cross one hour a day. Hidden Requirement: Create a Village with an extraordinary talent stat. Category:Buildings